<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exposed by djhquiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884957">exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff'>djhquiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a fantasy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dan was behind Phil on his knees opening him up with his tongue. </p><p>He was using both his hands to pull Phils cheeks apart and lap him up.</p><p>Phil was above him trying to hold himself up as he looked out onto the balcony. He was so aroused and the feeling of Dans tongue licking around his rim was sending him over the edge. He was moaning Dans name, pushing hiss ass back towards his face whilst his forehead rested against the door. </p><p>Phil had been looking out and admiring the night sky as it rained over London. Dan had come up behind him and started to kiss his neck all the way down his back until he reached Phils grey shorts. </p><p>This was planned. </p><p>Phil had told Dan earlier he wanted to know what it felt like to be in a vulnerable position, where he was being touched as he was on show. Not fully on show because that terrified him, so when Dan suggested this, Phil was quick to hop in the shower. </p><p>He pulled Phils shorts down to his ankles and kicked them aside so he was now only left in his green jurassic park hoodie. He began to work Phil up by kissing his cheeks and moving down to his upper thighs. He licked up his inner thigh and placed a kiss on Phils rim earning a gasp. </p><p>When he was done teasing, he pulled his cheeks apart and wasted no more time. </p><p>Dan was now moaning whilst his tongue pushed into Phil, earning him a loud groan from above him. </p><p>Phil could see from when he looked out the buildings in front of him and could see some lights turned on. He was imagining what would happen if someone happened to look out the window and saw Phil. Would they know what was happening? What would they do? It probably wouldn’t be that clear seeing as the only source of light from this room was the lamp in the far corner. What if they knew who Phil was? Could they tell that Dan was behind him currently sucking the literal life out of him. </p><p>He feels so exposed like this, yet the thrill of being seen is only making Phil more aroused. It was normally Dan who wanted to be on show because he enjoyed the thrill of it but Phil could never fully understand this fantasy. </p><p>Now he gets it. </p><p>The thrill, the excitement and most importantly the idea of potentially being caught sends him over the edge. </p><p>Phil reaches down to his cock which is now completely hard and red and wraps his hand around himself to give him some more relief. </p><p>Dan could feel Phils hand working himself up and down as he was eating him out. His hand was quickly removed by Dan who told him to place both hands on his cheeks and spread out for him. </p><p>Phil can’t move, his back is arched with his ass stuck out and head against the glass.</p><p>“Dan” Phil moans. </p><p>Dan placed his hands on top of Phils to hold him in place. He moves his mouth to envelope Phils hole and circles his tongue to move in a circular motion. <br/>Phil brings his hands free so he can set them on the back of Dans head and tugs on Dans hair to push him even closer if that’s even physically possible. </p><p>Phil is moaning Dans name now and can’t control himself. </p><p>He’s breathing hard against the window and is practically begging Dan for something more. Phil is now fully moaning Dans name and is pushing back against Dans face to get him to finish. </p><p>Dan helps him by moving his hand around to fondle Phils balls and as he pushes his tongue in once more and that’s what tips Phil over the edge as he laps him up.</p><p>“Dan, Dan oh my god!” Phil moans.</p><p>“Ugh” </p><p>Phil is cumming against the window and against his jumper as Dan finishes eating him out. He’s panting and sweating as he finishes off and Dan removes his mouth from Phils hole. </p><p>Dan picks himself off the floor and turns Phil around.<br/>Phil pulls him in for a kiss and he can taste himself on Dans tongue. It’s slightly gross but honestly Phil could care less. </p><p>Dan is moaning against Phils mouth, he reaches down into Dans sweatpants to find him covered in his own cum. </p><p>Dan pulls back and huffs out a laugh.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t come from that, Phil you should have heard yourself” </p><p>Phil blushes and just wraps Dan up again. He doesn’t want to move but they’re both covered in their own cum and his bare ass is now on show for anyone to see. </p><p>“Thankyou” Phil says into Dans ear.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Dans neck tighter and kisses him on the neck. </p><p>Dan pulls back and pecks his cheek. </p><p>“Anytime bub, now come on, lets go have a shower and go to bed” Dans says as he grabs Phils hand and leads the way.</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been trying to write something for the past few days and ended up with this:) </p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>check me out on tumblr - djhquiff </p><p>ty!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>